Moments of Magnitude
by Violetta737
Summary: magnitude: of great importance or size.  a series of one-shots/drabbles involving the marauders and next-gen, all inspired by songs.  please read and review!  listed as complete, but i will continue to add.
1. Author's Note

**Hey guys! I've started a short oneshot/drabble-y collection of scenes between Lily and James and Sirius and Marlene. What I've done is set my iTunes on shuffle, and then whatever song comes next serves as the prompt for the piece. I will update whenever I have time, and I always appreciate reviews! **

**Vi**


	2. Lips of an Angel

**Title: Kiss Me, James**

**Pair: Lily and James**

**Song: Lips of an Angel, Hinder**

**Words: 421**

James returned to the Common Room at two o'clock in the morning to find Lily draped over the couch, a textbook lying across on her stomach. Her fire-red hair fanned across her face, over the armrest, and off of the worn cushion.

_Don't look at her, James_, he commanded himself. _You're with Abigail. Don't ruin it._ Still, he couldn't help but take one glance at the sleeping seventeen-year old. And, of course, he couldn't pull his eyes away. He walked over to her, gently moving the hair from her face. The unmistakable signs of previously shed tears were present; the smudges of black underneath her eyes, the way her eyelashes stuck together, the pink blotches on her cheeks. His eyes got stuck on her lips, how red they were. How much he wanted to know what they tasted like, what they felt like.

"James," she whispered, not opening her eyes. He had to keep himself from jumping. He didn't miss the fact that she used his first name, either.

"I'm sorry," he said automatically, backing up.

"Don't be," she said, still only half awake. "Come here." She sat up, the book clattering to the floor. She rubbed her eyes. He knew it was trouble, but he sat down next to her anyway.

"Lily, you need to go to bed. You're delirious," he said quietly and slowly.

"Kiss me, James."

"What?" James said, his eyes widening. "No, Lily, no, you're not coherent right now. Go up to bed, get some sleep, and we'll talk tomorrow." She stood up, pulling him with her.

"I know you want to kiss me, James," she said, leaning in. James swallowed.

"Not like this, Lily. Go to bed." He shoved her in the direction of her staircase.

"I won't forget this, Potter," she snarled suddenly.

"Lily, hush up before you wake up the entire Gryffindor house," he snapped back.

"You mean before I wake up your precious Abigail?" Lily was completely awake now, the fire in her eyes matching the fire on her head.

"Lily Evans, as Head Boy, I am telling you to go to your dormitory," James warned. She shot one last look in his direction.

"I knew it all along, you toe-rag. I'm just a game," she whispered. And before his mind could tell him no, he grabbed her head and brought his lips crashing to hers. One moment of bliss, and then he broke away from her.

"Go to bed, Evans," he said as he turned up the stairs to his own bed.


	3. Teardrops on My Guitar

**Title: Ghoul Jokes**

**Pairing: Sirius, Marlene**

**Song: Teardrops on My Guitar, Taylor Swift**

**Words: 353**

"I'm going to ask her to Hogsmeade, Prongs, she's perfect," Sirius said, scratching out a sentence on his parchment. "Not only is she sexy, but she doesn't give a damn about a boyfriend. Perfect date material." Marlene, who was sitting two chairs away pretending to read her Transfiguration textbook, couldn't help but overhear the two Marauders talking.

"Who're you asking?" she said, wandering over. Sirius looked up at her, his eyes brightening.

"McKinnon! I was just telling James about the next girl I'm taking to Hogsmeade," he said, carelessly flicking his hair out of his face.

"You have no idea if she'll say yes, Padfoot," James pointed out. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Merlin, James, do you really think she'd say no? I'm Sirius Black," he said. James grinned, shrugging.

"Who is she?" Marlene asked, brilliantly pulling off a curious yet disinterested façade.

"Well, I've known her for quite some time," Sirius began, an impish grin spreading across his face. It was Marlene's turn for an eye roll.

"What house is she in?"

"Gryffindor, of course," said Sirius. "She's our year, too, and her name starts with an M." Marlene's heart skipped a beat.

"No, Black, I will not go to Hogsmeade with you," she said jokingly.

"That's a relief," he said, still grinning. "Mary would probably be annoyed if you tagged along." Marlene continued to smile, but her stomach hit the floor. Mary. MacDonald.

"Well, I hope you two have fun," she said. Grabbing her textbook, she made her way out of the Common Room and took off running. She didn't stop until she found herself on the Astronomy Tower. She leaned against the wall, sliding down it until she hit the ground. Before she could stop them, the tears began to flow.

When she saw Sirius Black three hours later at dinner, she sat down next to Lily, Mary, James, and the rest of the Marauders.

"Hey, McKinnon, I heard this great joke earlier about a ghoul and spattergroit," Sirius said, tossing her an apple.

"You know how much I love ghoul jokes," she smiled. "Let's hear it." He would never know.


	4. If It's Love

**Title: That's Enough for Me**

**Pairing: James and Lily**

**Song: If It's Love, Train**

**Words: 219**

"And we'll have ten kids and live in the country!" James cried, dancing around the room. Lily was doubled over in laughter.

"You better find yourself a new girlfriend if you want ten kids, James," she managed to say.

"What?" James mocked surprise, grabbing her around the waist.

"I'm not having ten kids. Three is my limit," she smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Three it is," James said, giving her a quick kiss on the lips. He noticed her brilliant green eyes darken. "What's wrong, Lilyflower?"

"I'm scared, James," she whispered. "What if we don't make it? Because of Voldemort?" James's brow furrowed.

"We will. We _will_ make it, Lily," he said, trying to convince himself as much as her. "I'll always be here to protect you."

"Promise?" she asked, gazing up at him. He nodded. "That's enough for me," she said softly.

"Lily," he said slowly, "I love you. I always have." She pressed herself closer to him.

"I love you too, James. Forget about what I said before," she giggled.

"About how you would rather date the Giant Squid than me?" James grinned.

"Erm, yeah. Forget I ever said that." He tilted her head up to his.

"You know, I hear he's available."

"James!" She whacked him with a pillow.

"So, about those ten kids…"


	5. The Way You Look Tonight

**Title: Slags**

**Pairing: Sirius and Marlene**

**Song: The Way You Look Tonight, Frank Sinatra**

**Words: 346**

"You look hot, Marlene," Sirius called from the other side of the Common Room, firewhiskey in hand. "Snog me in the broom closet later?" Marlene shot him a look of pure contempt before returning to her conversation with Mary Macdonald Benjy Fenwick.

"Well, well, well, look who it is," Sirius said ten minutes later Marlene happened to pass him in the crowded Common Room.

"Black, if you don't shut your mouth, I'll shut it for you," she said, flashing him the sultriest Marlene-McKinnon smile she could. His eyebrows shot up ever so slightly.

"By snogging me, right?" Marlene rolled her clear blue eyes.

"You are disgusting," she muttered.

"Oh come on, Marly," Sirius said, his tone completely changing as he grabbed her arm. She shot him a look of genuine revulsion. "I mean Marlene," he recovered quickly. "We're really quite similar, us two."

"And how is that?" Marlene asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Well," said Sirius, "we're both really good fliers, we both understand the importance of not giving a shit, and we both understand the draw of a good snog in the broom closet."

"Are you calling me a slag?" said Marlene, her temper rising again. "Because the last time I checked, Black-"

"No, no, I'm not calling you a slag," Sirius said quickly. "At least, not any more than I am," he grinned wickedly.

"Merlin's beard," she said. "Lead the way."

"Lead the way?"

"Please don't try to tell me that you don't know where the nearest broom closet is, Black."

"Oh!" Sirius grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the Common Room.

"And just so you know, this doesn't mean there is anything between us, Sirius," she said as they shut the door of the small cupboard.

"Course not," said Sirius, trying not to let his disappointment show. "But Marlene, just so you know, I think that you look incredibly beautiful tonight." Marlene felt her knees go a little weak before she could help it. Perhaps this was going to be a little more difficult than she thought.


	6. What a Wonderful World

**Title: In That Moment**

**Pairing: Lily, James**

**Song: What a Wonderful World, Louis Armstrong**

**Words: 307**

"Mmm, let's stay like this forever, James," Lily murmured, cuddling in closer to his chest. They both had their eyes closed, the room dark. The shining sun couldn't penetrate the dark red curtains blocking the window.

"I love you, Lily," he said, pressing the arm that was wrapped around his wife a little tighter.

"And I love you, James, no matter what happens," she smiled. They both were silent for a while.

"I can't believe we made it out of that alive," James said eventually. "He was so close to getting us both."

"We were lucky," said Lily.

"We _are_ lucky, Lily." She didn't say anything. "We've got each other." She took his hand in hers, absentmindedly playing with his fingers.

They stayed that way, dozing in and out of sleep, until the sun had set and the moon was far into the sky. Voldemort was out there still, killing, murdering, and plotting as he always did, but in that moment, the young couple's thoughts were far from the raging Wizarding war. James reminisced about his years at Hogwarts; he smiled a small smile when the image of Sirius singing to Professor McGonagall one Valentine's Day ran through his mind. Mostly, though, he thought about how he still couldn't believe that Lily Evans had actually said yes to him. After all those years of asking her to Hogsmeade and her calling him an arrogant toerag, he couldn't believe that she finally fell in love with him. Lily was thinking mostly the same thing.

They stayed that way, dozing in and out of sleep, until the sun had set and the moon was far into the sky. Voldemort was out there still, yes, but in that moment, neither James nor Lily Potter cared a bit. In that moment, while they clutched each other tightly, the world was wonderful.

**a/n- I apologize for the level of sap used to produce this scene.**


	7. Haunted Acoustic

**Title: Can't Escape**

**Pairing: Sirius and Marlene**

**Song: Haunted (Acoustic), Taylor Swift**

**Words:**

"Don't you dare touch me!" Marlene shouted, jumping away from Sirius. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Marlene, I-"

"Save it, Black. I don't have time for this. I should have known," she spat at him, turning away and storming off. He stood his ground.

"You're just the same, McKinnon," he snarled. She stopped walking.

"McKinnon?"

"You always call me Black, why should I treat you any differently?" She stared at him. "And you've known all along that I snog girls in broom closets on a regular basis. You have no right to act all offended now." Marlene ran at him, punching his shoulder.

"Shut your mouth, Black," she whispered harshly. "This is our secret, remember?"

"And you're the one who said that it didn't mean anything," he finished, his eyes black and challenging as ever.

"You're right, Black, that's exactly what I said. Prank is on you this time. I don't care who you snog at all," she said, making her way out of the corridor.

Marlene barely made it to the bathroom before the tears began to fall. Why in the name of Merlin had she thought he would be any different with her? He was _Sirius Black_, for heaven's sake. He was, using Lily's favorite term, an arrogant toe-rag. And still she saw him all the time. His presence, which was downright unbearable while real, haunted her every move. She went to the library, she saw him in the scruffy looking first year. She went to Potions class, she saw his younger brother Regulus lurking by the Slytherin Common Room. She went to the bathroom, she overheard some dumb fifth year giggling over his charming looks. She couldn't escape Sirius Black.

And a small part of her didn't want to.


	8. Gravity

**Title: Gamp's Law**

**Pairing: Lily, James**

**Song: Gravity, Sara Bareilles**

**Words: 457**

James sat on the oversized burgundy couch, his eyes closed. His glasses lay on the table in front of him, next to his Potions textbook and a half-completed essay that was due to Professor Slughorn in exactly nine and a half hours. He gently pressed his fingers against his nasal passage, trying to get rid of his massive headache.

"Still haven't finished, Potter?" chirped a voice from somewhere above him. He opened his eyes slowly to reveal Lily Evans standing over him, picking up his essay. His heart melted, like it did every time he saw her, but he refused to let her distract him. Not this time. Not again.

"Give that back," he muttered. She paid him no attention.

"This is wrong, you know," she said, pointing to a sentence he had scribbled out. "It's the root of wormwood, not the eye of newt. We even went over that in class two days ago. Do you ever pay attention?"

James kept from rolling his eyes. Two days ago had been the full moon. "I don't need your corrections, Evans," he snapped, snatching his parchment back from her. "Bugger off and let me finish in peace."

"Well, this is odd," she said, throwing herself into the armchair across the table from him and plopping her book bag next to his. "No invitation to Hogsmeade or your next Quidditch game?"

James didn't reply. He needed to get this essay done before class the next morning. The next hour passed in silence, James scratching out sentences and Lily reading her Transfiguration textbook. Slowly, students began to trickle out of the Common Room and into their dormitories. Finally, they were the only two left.

"James?" Lily asked quietly. He didn't move, trying to conceal the shock of her use of his first name.

"Mmm?" He said, still staring at his essay.

"Do you understand Gamp's Law? I'm reading about it, but I'm not sure I have the right idea." He couldn't help but look at her now. For the first time in his entire adolescence, Lily Evans was asking him for help. The second his hazel eyes met her big green ones, he knew he was done for.

"Come here," he said, patting the seat next to him on the couch. For the next hour, he attempted to explain the concepts to Lily, who kept laughing and distracting him with amusing stories from her day. Eventually they both went up to bed, and the Potions essay lay forgotten about in the Common Room. It wasn't until the next morning, when Professor Slughorn collected it, that James realized his mistake. It was then that he knew, no matter how hard he tried, he would never, ever be free of Lily Evans.


	9. Please Remember Me

**Title: Can't, or Won't?**

**Pairing: Sirius, Marlene**

**Song: Please Remember Me, Tim McGraw**

**Words: 383**

"You're beautiful, you know that?"

Marlene turned around to see Sirius Black standing in the rain behind her, motorcycle helmet in hand.

"And you're a charmer, Sirius," she replied, grinning. "But thank you."

"And the way you are, is just so…" he trailed off, gazing at the Forbidden Forest.

"I'll take that as a complement too, I guess," Marlene smiled. "Are you feeling alright? This isn't like you."

"So… _Marlene_," he finished. "You're so smart, and determined to make a different, to fight Voldemort, it's inspiring to be around. You make me want to be a better person."

Marlene's cheeks turned red, and it wasn't from the cold. She took a couple steps closer to her fellow seventh year, until they were only inches apart.

"That's the nicest thing I think I've ever heard you say about anyone besides James, Sirius," she said softly.

"Please don't take this the wrong way," he said, staring into her blue eyes. She took a step back.

"That sentence never leads to anything good," she said, suddenly feeling a little queasy.

"You deserve someone like you. Someone who is as good as you are, and will take care of you and protect you in a way that I can't."

Marlene felt her eyes fill with tears.

"Can't, or won't?" she asked quietly.

"Can't," he muttered as he filled the gap between them. Before she knew it, he was kissing her, and she was kissing him back.

"I've always liked you, Marlene," Sirius said after he finally pulled away from her. "Even when I was shagging other girls, I always liked you the best."

"I've liked you ever since you hexed Brady McLaggen when he tried to kiss me under the mistletoe," she giggled through her tears.

"Bloody git," Sirius smiled. He took her hands in his, squeezing them. "Will you promise me something, though?"

She nodded, sniffling. Later she would tell him it was simply from the cold, but that wasn't the case at all.

"Please remember me," he said quietly, cupping her face in his hand.

"Always," she whispered, pressing her hand on top of his. With one last glance, he pulled away, leaving her standing alone outside of King's Cross Station.


	10. Hero

**Title: Harry**

**Pairing: Lily, James**

**Song: Hero, Mariah Carey (yes, yes I know)**

**Words: 397**

"I can't do this, James, I just, I can't do this!" Lily cried, pacing around the room. "Merlin, I'm just happy to be _alive_ right now! I can't bring a child into this mess!"

"Lily, dear, calm down," said James, who was sitting on the couch. "We'll make it through this."

"How can you sit there and be so… so… calm!" she sputtered. "Do you not understand the magnitude of this situation? We are having a kid! I am pregnant!"

"Lily!" he said again, grabbing her hand and pulling her to the couch. She sat down unwillingly, her brow furrowed.

"What's the matter, Lily? You've always wanted a family," James said. "What are you afraid of?"

"Do you really feel ready to be a father, James? You're twenty years old."

The look of horror that appeared on his face told Lily that he shared her fears.

"Not to mention the fact that both your parents and my parents have passed away," she added. "You have no siblings, and Petunia certainly isn't going to help. Who does that leave us to ask advice?"

"Sirius?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "And exactly how many kids has Sirius had?"

"Dumbledore will help us," James said.

"He hasn't ever had kids either, James," Lily reminded him.

"He's worked with a lot of them," James said.

"It's not the same!" Lily cried, jumping off the couch. Without thinking, she went to pull her shirt down. As her hand brushed over her stomach, she stopped. There was a person growing in there. A real, live, mix of her and James who was now going to be with her no matter what. For the next nine months, she would never, ever be alone. Her breath quickened a little, and she brought her other hand to her belly.

There was a person growing inside of her! She was growing a person!

Suddenly, her eyes filled with tears. Perhaps she was afraid, perhaps the world was a mess, but somehow that didn't seem to matter anymore. She _was_ a Gryffindor, after all. She would survive this. She could do this. She was strong.

"I want to name him Harry if he's a boy," she said, turning around to meet a concerned looking James with a gigantic smile.

He met her big smile with one of his own. "Only if his middle name can be James."

a/n- I chose this situation for this song (among other reasons) because Harry was a hero for the Wizarding World, and for nine month, he was literally inside of Lily. This also cracked me up.


	11. Over You

**Title:**

**Pairing: Sirius, Marlene**

**Song: Over You, Daughtry**

**Words: 391**

Marlene leaned against the sink in her kitchen, washing dishes the Muggle way. The flat was so empty.

_"Fine then, Sirius Black, I don't care what the bloody hell you do!" She screamed, grabbing a plate from the table and throwing it at him. "And while you're at it, go shag the rest of the Ravenclaw sluts from our year! Hell, throw a couple Hufflepuffs in there too!"_

_ "It's not like that, Marlene!" Sirius yelled back, catching the ceramic plate mid-air. "And for the last time, I didn't sleep with Mary Davies!" _

_ Marlene cackled, and sent another plate flying his way. He caught this one too._

_ "Ugh!" she screeched, storming from the room. Sirius followed her until he had her cornered in the front corridor._

_ "Listen to me, McKinnon," he growled._

_ "So we're back to last names, then? This is just like sixth year," Marlene hissed._

_ "Will you just hear me out?"_

_ "You shagged her."_

_ "Hear me out."_

_ "You shagged her."_

_ "Bloody hell, yes, I shagged her," Sirius said finally._

She ran the damp towel over the ceramic plate, staring out the window. Her heart pounded as she struggled to keep the wetness in her eyes from spilling over. They weren't tears. She wouldn't cry over him again.

_"Go, Black," she said quietly._

_ "What?" He asked, stepping back. His eyes were wide._

_ "I said go. Please leave." Marlene refused to look at him. _

_ "Marlene," he began, but she shook her head._

_ "Leave. Out. Of. My. Flat."_

_ He never came back._

Marlene breathed deeply, attempting to keep her arms from shaking. She couldn't do this. She needed someone. Anyone. She pulled out her wand to send a Patronus to Lily and James, hoping one of them would be able to apparate to her flat.

"A happy thought, a happy thought," she muttered to herself. Images of Sirius floated through her brain. Her and Sirius by the lake, the way he snogged her when they won the House Cup, the goofy way he would always cheer her up when she was sad. A small grin grew on her face.

Suddenly, she felt a little better. The hole in her stomach disappeared. Her hands stopped shaking. If she could smile about memories with Sirius Black, it only meant one thing; she had finally made it through the first step of putting herself back together.


	12. For the First Time

**Title: For the First Time**

**Pairing: Lily, James**

**Song: For the First Time, The Script**

**Words: 601**

James clunked the bottle of Butterbeer back on the bar table, wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

"Shouldn't you be heading back about now, Mr. Potter?" smiled Rosmerta as she cleared the bottle away. He grunted.

"Go," she said, shooing him away with her stained rag. He thanked her and stalked out of the pub, possessing no real desire to go anywhere.

"Are you sure you're okay, Lily?" asked Marlene.

"I'm fine," said Lily, her voice muffled by her pillow. "Just go away, will you?"

"I'll be in the library then, if you want to talk," Marlene said, gently closing the door to the dormitory behind her. As soon as she was alone, Lily let out another sob. Yes, she knew she had no right to be angry. She spent the last seven years telling James Potter where to put it. But seeing him with that Hufflepuff, Mary Macdonald, well, something in her broke.

"Did you do something, James?" Marlene asked quietly as the Head Boy came skulking into the Common Room.

"Where have you been? I've been looking for you everywhere!" said Sirius, who was sitting next to Marlene on the couch.

"Rosmerta's, and I don't know what you mean, Marlene," he said.

"Lily," she said quietly. "She's been crying all afternoon."

"You went to Hogsmeade without me?" Sirius asked, slightly offended.

"Later, Sirius, and why is she crying?" James asked, leaning in closer to Marlene.

"The only two words I could really make out were 'James' and 'Hufflepuff," she said. James's eyes widened.

"Merlin," he said, falling into the chair behind him.

Long after everyone had gone to bed, James Potter sat in that chair, his mind churning.

"Who's there?" He said groggily when he heard a staircase creak.

"James?" Lily said quietly.

"Lily!" he replied, jumping out of the chair. "Lily, come here, I need to talk to you."

"I need to talk to you too," she said, sitting on the couch across from him.

"I'm sorry," he said. Lily looked at him blankly. "For asking Mary Macdonald to Hogsmeade."

"You don't have to be sorry about that. You have the right to ask out anybody you please."

"But it hurt you," James said. "I don't want to hurt you."

And before she knew it, Lily felt her eyes prickle with tears. "You've said that before, you know," she said softly. "But tonight's the first time I believe it."

"I don't blame you," he said. "I wouldn't have believed it either."

Lily stared at him.

"All those times you called me an arrogant toe-rag, you were right," he continued. "I always got everything I wanted. When I couldn't have you, well, it made me mad."

"That's why I never believed you," Lily said. "I knew that if I said yes, you wouldn't look twice at me again."

"And for awhile, I probably wouldn't have," James admitted. "But now, everything's changed."

"How?"

"When you're happy, I'm happy. When you're sad, I want to make it better. When you're angry, I'm angry. It's driving me crazy," he said. Lily smiled at him, still close to tears.

"You know what that means, right?"

He cocked his head at her, half-grinning. "What does that mean?"

"That you love me."

"Merlin, Lily," he said, exhaling. "I've been telling you that for years."

"I know," she said, her voice cracking. "But for the first time, I actually believe you."

James's eyes met hers, the grin gone from his face. "Does that change anything?"

Lily stood up and slowly walked over to his chair.

"It changes everything," she whispered, pressing a kiss to his forehead.


	13. Hero, by Chad Kroeger

**Title: All in Favor**

**Pairing: Neville, Hannah Abbott**

**Song: Hero (Motion Picture Version), Chad Kroeger**

**Words: 485**

"Neville, wait!" Hannah shouted down the hallway, running after her fellow seventh year. "Neville Longbottom, you get your arse back here immediately!"

This made the tall boy stop. He turned around to face the Hufflepuff who had been chasing him for the last two minutes.

"What do you want, Hannah?" He said. "If we linger here long, you know the Carrows'll find us!"

"I just want a minute," panted Hannah. She was bent over, attempting to steady her breath.

"Fine, but let's walk," said Neville, who took off down the corridor again.

"Don't give up, Neville," Hannah said softly. He looked at her, his blue eyes hardened.

"Who said I was giving up?" He said stiffly. Hannah raised an eyebrow. "Fine," he said, looking away from her. "It may have crossed my mind."

"Why?"

"I'm so tired, Hannah," he said. And suddenly, she could see the plump, nervous boy she met on the Hogwarts Express seven years ago.

"And afraid."

"I'm not afraid," he said quickly. "I'm a Gryffindor."

"That doesn't mean you're not afraid, Neville," Hannah said gently as she linked her elbow through his. They walked in silence for a while.

"Where's Harry?" Neville said as they turned the corner toward the Room of Requirement. "He's supposed to be here, supposed to tell us what to do, he's supposed to be our hero."

"He _is_ our hero, Neville. I don't know where he is, but I'm sure that whatever he's doing is helping the fight."

"How can you be so sure?" Neville's blue eyes were filled with fear. Hannah took his hand in hers and squeezed it.

"You lived with Harry for six years. Do you really believe he just got up and left us on our own?"

Neville gave a small smile. "No," he said finally. "Harry wouldn't do that."

"So we can't do that to him," Hannah said simply. Neville's smile grew larger.

"Harry will save us," said Neville, straightening his back. "But in the mean time, we have to be our own heroes."

"That's the idea," said Hannah.

"How, though?" Neville paced back and forth, mulling the question over in his head.

"Look!" Hannah cried, pointing to the door that had just appeared in the wall.

"Blimey," said Neville, grinning. "I didn't even realize we were here. Let's go inside." He grabbed Hannah's hand again and they entered the room. It looked like it did back in their fifth year.

"Dumbledore's Army…" Neville said. Hannah turned to him, smiling.

"All in favor of Neville as the leader, raise your hand," she said, lifting her arm in the air.

a/n- I had no intention of ever doing a Neville/Hannah drabble ever, but the more I listened to this song, I couldn't write it any other way. I hope you enjoyed it! Also, this story is listed as completed because each drabble is complete, but I will continue to add to it.


	14. Dream On

**Title: Think of Harry**

**Pairing: Sirius, Marlene**

**Song: Dream On (Live), Aerosmith**

**Words: 523**

Sirius Black sat on the cold bench of the small cell, his eyes closed. Faint images flashed through his mind; Lily and James lying cold on the floor, a frightened Harry from his crib, the fear in Wormtail's eyes. The soft voice of Marlene McKinnon muttering the word _always_ under her breath, the sight of her throwing ceramic plates at him.

He woke abruptly to the force of thunder shaking the bars of is cell. Rubbing his eyes, he leaned his head back against the stone wall. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't rid his mind of James's haunting laugh, of Lily's nagging about homework, of Marlene's infamous eye roll.

The piercing screams of other inmates echoed through the dank place reminded him over and over again of one scene, one moment, the moment that changed everything.

_ "Stupefy!" He yelled, thrusting his wand at the masked man standing at the entrance. Shouts echoed through the house as flashes of color shone through the windows. A long, high-pitched scream pierced the air, followed by an eerie silence and darkness._

_ "You're too late, Baby Black," cooed a familiar voice. Sirius glared at the woman, seething._

_ "Get out of my way, Bellatrix," he hissed, holding his wand to her chest. She cackled._

_ "Whatever you wish, dear cousin," she said as she twirled on the spot, disappearing before his eyes. _

"Think of James, think of Lily," he muttered to himself. "Think of Remus. Think of the full moon. Think of the Hogwarts feasts."

_ Her blue eyes were blank, her blonde hair matted with blood. Sirius put a hand to her face, cupping it like he always did. It was cold._

"Think of Harry, baby Harry," Sirius said, clenching his fists. "Think of Andromeda, think of Mr. and Mrs. Potter."

_"It's no use, Sirius," Dumbledore said softly, putting a hand on the young man's shoulder. "She's gone."_

_ Sirius waited until he heard the footsteps die away before letting out a sob, almost identical to Marlene's._

A dry sob escaped Sirius as he stood up and kicked the wall. "Marlene," he whispered, sobbing again. "I've got to tell Marlene…" He let another sob loose, trying to covey what he couldn't put into words. "I never told Marlene… I should have told her… coward…"

"I've got to get out of here," he groaned, pulling himself from the wall and trying to run a hand through his matted hair. He groaned again as this move reminded him of James. "I've got to get out of here, I've got to find Remus, and James, and Lily, and Harry," he muttered. "Of all, I've got to find Harry."

The harsh hissing of the wind followed another loud crack of thunder. Perhaps Sirius had succumbed to Azkaban at last, but he could have sworn he heard the faint whisper of _dream on_ in the air. When he fell asleep that night, he saw nothing but the images of a large, shaggy black dog over and over again.

That morning, a smile appeared on the face of Sirius Black for the first time in twelve years. Maybe he could get out after all.

a/n- Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! A special shout out to Anna-Cate and Souhait for being such awesome readers and reviewers!


	15. Heartbreak Warfare

**Title: Understood**

**Pairing: Lily, James and Marlene, Sirius**

**Song: Heartbreak Warfare, John Mayer**

**Words: 340**

"Goodnight, Benjy," Lily smiled, placing a kiss on the top of the seventh year's head. She had finally found someone to date that James Potter couldn't intimidate into breaking up with her; his Quidditch captain.

"Night, dear," he replied, his eyes still on his notes. "We're still on for Hogsmeade on Saturday, right?"

"Unless you plan on taking someone else, yes," she said as she disappeared into her dormitory. James Potter sat at a table in the corner of the Common Room, glaring daggers at Benjy Fenwick. Only one word was running through his mind; revenge.

~:~:~:~

"Oh, Sirius, stop it," Mary Macdonald giggled, making no attempt to shoo Sirius Black away from her.

"You are too ticklish," he replied, pulling the girl onto his lap. Marlene sat on the other end of the couch, pretending to read her Care of Magical Creatures textbook.

"Ask me to Hogsmeade this weekend," Mary said, suggestively running her finger down the front of his chest.

"Miss Macdonald, would you bestow upon me the greatest honor of accompanying me to Hogsmeade this weekend?"

Marlene giggled again. "Of course, Mister Black," she said, blushing a bit. Marlene made a retching sound, but it went unnoticed by everyone except James, who happened to be sitting on the floor in front of her.

~:~:~:~

"Oi, Marlene," he called across the table at breakfast the next morning. The blonde girl turned her head, and the boy found both her and Lily staring back at him.

"Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?" Lily's eyes immediately narrowed. Sirius, who had been shoveling eggs into his mouth next to James, let his fork clatter to his plate. Half of the Gryffindor table went silent. James Potter asking out someone who wasn't Lily Evans?

Marlene's eyes shot to Sirius for a moment, but his expression was unreadable. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Mary Macdonald using a spoon to fix her hair.

"I'd love to," she said. He winked at her, and she gave him the biggest smile he could. They both understood.


	16. Grenade

**Title: The Days at the Park**

**Pairing: Lily (James), Snape (unrequited)**

**Song: Grenade, Bruno Mars**

**Words: 351**

_Severus Snape walked quickly up the hill, his black eyes alive with apprehension. He kept an eye on his surroundings and a hand on his wand, ready to attack if necessary. A noise from the border of the Forbidden Forest stopped the seventh year, and he quickly ducked into the darkness to avoid being seen. He spotted two students stumbling out of the trees, giggling. _

_ "I think we just broke every school rule, James," the girl said in a hushed voice. "If we get caught, I'll kill you."_

_ Severus froze, feeling as though he had been punched in the stomach._

_ "We won't get caught, it's three in the morning," James Potter replied, wrapping his arm around the girl's waist. "And besides, you know you couldn't live without me."_

_ The girl playfully smacked Potter in the shoulder, and Severus saw her red hair come free from underneath her hat. He closed his eyes as he felt his blood boil. The rumors were true after all._

_ "Always the big-headed git, aren't you," Lily said, wrapping her arm around Potter. She began to say something else, but Potter stopped her by kissing her. Severus wanted to vomit. _

His eyes flew open and he sat up in bed, breathing heavily. He checked his watch, which told him it was indeed three o'clock in the morning. He still had five hours before his first class of moronic first years. Collapsing back onto his pillow, he blinked a few times.

_Lily Evans_. He refused to think of her as Potter's wife.

"Lily," he whispered softly. "Oh, my Lily…" He sat up again, clenching his fists. "Do you see what I'm doing now? You always said… I know you would have loved me too, if Potter hadn't gotten in the way," he spat, groaning. "If you had married me, if Harry was _my_ son, and _I_ was dead, would _Potter_ spend every day risking his life to protect him? In _your_ honor?" Severus lay down again, his eyes wet.

"Oh, take me back to the days at the park," he muttered quietly, drifting back into sleep once more.


	17. Canon in D

**Title: The Arrogant Toe-Rag**

**Pairing: Lily, James**

**Song: Canon in D, Johann Pachelbel**

**Words: 430**

"I can't believe I'm about to do this, Marlene," Lily said. She was standing in a white gown, a veil over her face, clutching a bouquet of flowers. Marlene stood next to her, smiling gently.

"What I can't believe is that you're actually marrying James Potter," a voice called behind them. The two girls whipped around to see Sirius Black standing there, grinning. Even Lily had to admit, he cleaned up nicely.

"What are you doing back here?" Lily hissed. "You're supposed to be with James!"

"He wanted me to double check that the bride hadn't run off," Sirius said. "After all, I heard that Giant Squid is single again."

Lily whacked him lightly on the shoulder. "Bugger off," she said, smiling. Sirius winked at Marlene before turning and heading to the back door of the Potter estate.

The two girls chatted for a while, but Lily was distracted. Of all the people in the world, she had agreed to marry James Potter. The arrogant toe-rag who would never leave her alone. The git who hexed Slytherins because he was bored. What was she doing? Merlin, she was about to get married! She was only nineteen!

"Okay, Lily," Marlene said, pulling her out of her internal panic. "It's time."

Lily nodded, swallowing. As Marlene began to walk down the aisle, Lily stood hidden behind the door. She still had ten seconds until it was her turn. Ten seconds to back out, to run away.

She heard her cue in the music. _I can do this,_ she thought, giving her dress a last once-over. _I'm a Gryffindor._ She stepped out into the light and watched as the entire Order of the Phoenix and most of her classmates turned to watch her walk down the aisle. The only face that really mattered, though, was the one with hazel eyes and messy black hair. The grin on James Potter's face was happier than she had ever seen him, and that's including the day his team won the Quidditch Cup. Subconsciously, her face lit up to match his. She bit her lip a little, trying not to cry.

"Oi, Evans," he whispered when she was finally standing next to him. She giggled, biting her lip even harder.

"You toe-rag," she muttered back. She caught his eye, and the tears that had welled up threatened to spill over. He took her hand in his and squeezed it gently. It reminded her that the only person in the world she _could_ marry was James Potter, _because_ he was the arrogant toe-rag who never left her alone.


	18. She is Love

**Title: Can't Learn from Books**

**Pairing: Scorpius, Rose**

**Song: She is Love, Parachute**

**Words: 677**

Scorpius Malfoy sat at a table in the back of the library, his Arithmancy textbook open in front of him. Quite frankly, he didn't have a clue what was going on in the class. He would rather brew a potion, transfigure something, or even repot a Mandrake before having to deal with numbers. Unfortunately, Arithmancy was the art of predicting the future using mathematical theory.

And Scorpius was completely lost.

He set his quill down on the table, his eyes wandering up from his notes. The real reason he was in the library was sitting in an armchair across the room with a slight smile on her face as she skimmed her Arithmancy book for the third time, although she understood it when Professor Vector had gone over it the first time in class. Her curly auburn hair was spread carelessly around her face, giving her the slight appearance of a lion. Well, she _was_ a Gryffindor.

Scorpius glanced back at his notes. The numbers seemed to blend on the page. There was no way he would pass the exam tomorrow without some sort of help. _Go ask her_, he thought. _You can do it._

_She'll laugh at you,_ said the small voice in the back of his head. _Or she'll insult you. All you do is insult her._

_That's not true,_ he thought, but he knew it was a lie. She couldn't know. She just… couldn't.

Scorpius sat there for another hour, furiously writing and furiously scratching sentences out on his parchment. His grey eyes shot up to watch the girl in the chair more than they looked at the words in his book, but it didn't matter. She never looked back.

He dozed off on the table around Chapter Fourteen, which was titled _Crops and Famine: How Algebraic Functions Can Help_.

"Hey, Scorpius," he heard someone mutter in the distance. He grunted. The same person gently shook his shoulder. "You've been asleep for an hour, Scorp. I know the functions are dull, but I know they'll be on the exam tomorrow."

Scorpius opened his eyes in a flash to see the slightly blurry shape of Rose Weasley standing over him.

"What?" he mumbled, rubbing the corners of his eyes. "Bloody hell," he said as he finally comprehended what was going on. "What time is it?"

"It's almost nine," Rose said, setting her book bag next to his on the floor. "I'm guessing you need help?"

Scorpius smiled. "If you're willing," he said, motioning to the chair next to him. Rose sat down and she lay her notes on the table. Rose went over theory with him for an hour until Madam Pince kicked them both out of the library.

"Why did you take this class anyway?" Rose said as they meandered slowly through the corridor. "You obviously don't enjoy it."

"It's not that I don't enjoy it," Scorpius said slowly, trying to keep his cheeks from turning pink. "I just don't understand it."

"So why do you still take it?"

Scorpius said nothing. _She can't know,_ he kept telling himself. _She can't know_.

"Is it because of me?" Rose had stopped walking, and was staring Scorpius down. His face grew warm.

"What are you talking about?"

"You keep taking it just so you can pick on me, don't you?" Rose's brown eyes were large, and they reminded Scorpius of a helpless puppy. He swallowed.

"No," he said. "It's not to pick on you."

"But it is because of me, then," Rose said quickly. "Because otherwise you would have denied that too, right?"

"Why are you not a Ravenclaw?" Scorpius said, for lack of anything else to say. How was he supposed to respond to that?

"That's all you have to say?"

"Merlin, Rose," Scorpius said, readjusting his book bag on his shoulder.

"Right," she said, turning red. "I'm just… not very good with things like this. I can't find a book on it anywhere in the library."

Scorpius burst out laughing. "Rose," he said, smiling. "There are some things that you can't learn from books."

a/n- The first Next Gen! Just so you guys know, I also ship Scorp and Lily, so you'll see both in here. I'm still not sure what house Scorpius is in (it depends on my mood), so for this oneshot, you get to pick. Reviews keep me writing (and smiling)!


	19. If You're Reading This

**Title: The Parentless Boys**

**Pairing: Harry, Teddy (Father/Son), Lupin/Tonks**

**Song: If You're Reading This, Tim McGraw**

**Words: 1222**

_My Son, Teddy_-

_If you're reading this, it means you've grown up without a father. I can only hope it means you've grown up in a world with no discrimination, with no Death Eaters, with no Voldemort. If I've sacrificed my life, I hope it has given you a better life than I could have given you in a world filled with evil._

_ Teddy, my son, if you're reading this, know that I didn't want to leave you. Know that I've passed on, but I never left you. If you're reading this, I've been with you every step of the way, from your first words to your Hogwarts letter. Although you can't see me, know that I am there. I have always been there, keeping you safe._

_ I don't expect you to understand my sacrifice. I know that there will be days when you want nothing more than your father back to teach you to ride a broom or to tell you that he is proud of you. I _am_ proud of you, Teddy, for being as strong as you are. I know you're strong because I can already see that you are your mother's son, and Tonks is the strongest person I know. The world I live in as I write this letter is one of terrible evil. I cannot, with good conscience, sit here and let my friends fight for me. I must join them._

_ If you're reading this, Teddy Lupin, I am sorry. Sorry I will never know you. Sorry you will never hear the tales of your father's life while sitting in his lap with a warm cup of tea. I am sorry I can't wish you good luck as you pull out of King's Cross Station for the first time, sorry that I won't see you graduate, get married, or have children. But I am watching over you, son. I love you._

_ Father_

_Wotcher, Teddy-_

_ If you're reading this, it means I wasn't as lucky as I'd hoped I'd be. It means that you never had your mother scold you for leaving your toys on the floor or for not doing your homework. It means you've never had your mother there to interrupt you snogging some girl. Only joking, Teddy-bear._

_ You probably don't remember the first months of your life, but Teddy, we had fun. Your hair was turquoise when you were born, and I was so happy. You got that from me. My personal favorite is the pig nose- I hope you can figure that one out if I'm not there to teach it to you. Do it for Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger sometime; I hope it makes them laugh. You loved it when I would make the fish face, though. I think that was your favorite. We passed a lot of long days that way._

_ When the battle breaks out, I'm going to fight. I can't let my friends, or my fellow Aurors, or your father fight while I sit back here and wait for news. Someday you will understand that, even if you don't yet. My guess is that I'll find this letter when I get back, after Voldemort is dead, read it, and cry with relief that you never had to read it. See, Tonks? You're being silly. The battle is over, isn't it? Congratulations on defeating Voldemort. You took down Bellatrix too, right?_

_ If you're reading this, I hope that your father has told you all about the war. If I'm gone (although, as Albus Dumbledore once told me, the ones we love are never truly gone), know that I never wanted to leave you. I would have brought you to battle if I could have. I'm still with you, Teddy-bear. I'm watching you, and I'm so proud of you. You're so strong, and brave. And if you're in Hufflepuff, don't believe what people say. I was a Hufflepuff, and it's a great house. _

_ I love you, Teddy-bear. So, so much. You'll always be my baby boy. Thank you for the wonderful times we had together, no matter how short our time was. We will see each other again before you know it._

_ Hugs and kisses, Mama_

Teddy Lupin pulled the old letter from under his pillow, holding them close his face. He gently touched the lines where his mother and father had written, where their hands hand brushed against the parchment. Reading the words again, he wasn't surprised when his eyes grew wet. He knew the words by heart, but whenever he saw their handwriting, he lost it. Crawling out of bed, he tip-toed down the stairs and made his way to the couch of the Burrow in the dark. It wasn't long before he heard the stairs creak again, and he knew someone had followed him.

"Yes, I read the letters again," he said without turning around. "I don't need any advice, Harry."

Harry sat down beside him, his hair as messy as ever. "I wasn't going to give any," he said quietly, adjusting his glasses. "I just wanted to make sure that my favorite godson was okay."

"I'm you're only godson," Teddy pointed out.

"Doesn't mean you're not my favorite," Harry smiled. Teddy looked away. "Tell me what's wrong, Teddy," Harry said gently.

"I'm sixteen years old, I shouldn't be crying about my parents anymore," Teddy said quickly. "I'm too old for that stuff."

Harry was silent.

"Does it ever go away?" Teddy said after awhile, his voice cracking a little. Harry looked at him.

"Does what go away?"

"The dull ache in your heart," Teddy said, his eyes filling with tears again. "The fact that you never knew your parents."

"No," said Harry. "But you do get used to it, sometimes." Teddy looked over at his Godfather, only to see his green eyes fill with tears too. "Your mother and father, Teddy, were two of the mot upstanding people I ever knew. You remind me so much of your father. He was my Defense Against the Dark Arts professor when I was a third year," he continued. "The best teacher I ever had."

Teddy scooted over on the couch, resting his head against Harry's chest. "Why did they fight? They knew they might die, and then I would have to grow up without them," he said. "It's not fair."

"No, it's not," Harry agreed. "But if they hadn't fought, they wouldn't have been able to live with themselves. My parents died to protect me, just as your parents died to protect you."

"But your parents didn't have a choice," Teddy said. "They were attacked in their home."

"My mother did," Harry said quietly. "She could have stepped aside and let Voldemort kill me."

"And she chose to die instead?" Teddy asked, looking at Harry. Harry nodded.

"She was trying to protect me, just as Lupin and Tonks were doing their best to protect you. It was an awful war."

The two parentless boys were silent for a while, lost in their own thoughts.

"They loved you, Teddy," Harry added, almost as an afterthought. Teddy was quiet for a moment.

"I know," he said finally.

"And so do Ginny and I," Harry added. "Just as much as we love little James."

Teddy would never admit it, but his eyes filled with tears again.

"I love you too, Harry,"he whispered.

a/n- I am sorry if this depressed you. I ended up crying as I was writing this. If you've never heard the song, please go YouTube it. And reviews would cheer me up tremendously!


	20. Just a Kiss

**Title: Yes**

**Pairing: James, Lily**

**Song: Just a Kiss, Lady Antebellum**

**Words: 682**

Lily lay next to James on the couch, staring at the ceiling. He was fast asleep beside her, his breath gently tickling her neck. The fire had almost completely burned out, casting a faint glow on the new couple. The moon shone brightly through the window across the Common Room, giving it a blue tint. Lily bit her bottom lip, lost in thought.

James shifted, sending a book at the end of the oversized couch toppling to the floor.

"Whazzguinon?" He muttered, moving again. Lily scooted forward to sit up.

"You fell asleep, James," she smiled, tucking her red hair behind her ears.

"Sorry, Lily," he grinned sheepishly. "Full moon was last weekend, and apparently I'm still tired from it."

"It's okay. Here," she said, grabbing his glasses from the floor and handing them to him. "I thought it would be better if you didn't sleep with these on."

"Thanks," he said, running a hand through his hair. The two sat on the couch in silence; James was watching Lily, and Lily kept stealing glances at him whenever he looked away. When he finally managed to catch her eye, she blushed and bit her bottom lip again, smiling.

"You have the best eyes," he said. "They're so… so green."

"Profound," Lily said, but she was still grinning. They sat in silence again. Suddenly, James looked away.

"Are you happy?" he asked, looking into the embers of the fireplace. Lily's forehead furrowed slightly.

"What do you mean, James?" she said. He looked back at her, his eyes on fire.

"I mean, are you happy, Lily? Are you glad that you came to Hogsmeade with me today?"

Lily's smile slid off of her face. Her heart began to pound a little faster than she was comfortable with.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked, her voice cracking a bit. James's face immediately melted, and he wrapped both of his arms around her.

"Merlin, no, Lily, no," he said quickly, resting his chin on the top of her head. "I just… I waited so long for you, and now everything's changed, and I wanted to make sure that I'm living up to what you wanted…" He tapered off, breathing shallowly. Lily smiled again.

"That doesn't sound like the arrogant toe-rag I fell in love with," she grinned, turning to face him. Her eyes grew wide when she saw his face and realized what she had just admitted.

"I mean, you know, that I…" she blustered, her cheeks burning. "Oh, bollocks," she muttered, wincing and looking into her lap. "Well, now you know, I guess."

James sat there in silence, his hazel eyes large as saucers. Lily couldn't breathe.

"Blimey, James, please say something," she said.

"Bloody hell, Lily," he said finally, before breaking out into a huge grin. "You love me!" He leapt from the couch and bounded around the room, waving his arms wildly in the air.

"James, what on earth are you doing?" Lily said, taken aback. Quite frankly, he looked ridiculous.

"Lily Evans loves me!" He cried again, grabbing her arms and pulling her up with him.

"James, let go of me!" she giggled as he spun her around the room, narrowly avoiding tables and chairs.

"You love me, you love me!"

"If you wake anybody up, I'll kill you," she said, jerking him to a stop in front of the window.

"I'm allowed to celebrate," he said, pulling her close. "I've loved you for seven years, although I denied it for the first six and a half, and you've finally admitted that you love me too!"

Whether it was because he'd just confessed to loving her for seven years or the closeness of his face, Lily wasn't sure; however, before he could say another word, or take off across the room again, she kissed him.

It only took a second for her to realize that she'd been kissing all of the wrong people.

"And to answer your question," she said softly as she pulled away, "yes."

"Yes?" James whispered. He appeared to be in a slight state of shock.

"Yes," Lily smiled. "Actually, I've never been happier."

a/n- I hope this fluff makes up for the terribly depressing last chapter!


	21. Beautiful Disaster

**Title: Tired**

**Pairing: Marlene (Sirius)**

**Song: Beautiful Disaster, Jon McLaughlin**

**Words: 582**

Marlene McKinnon sat in the Gryffindor Common Room hunched over a book, attempting to make some sense out of the runes that covered the page. Her NEWTs were approaching, and she still couldn't remember half of the translations.

"Look at this, Marlene," Dorcas Meadows said, tossing the latest copy of _Witch Weekly_ in front of her. "Apparently, straight brown hair is the newest style." She said this with a chuckle; her curly mess of dishwater-colored hair tied back in a ponytail. Marlene gave her a smile, absentmindedly running a hand through her own wavy blonde hair.

"Ah, well, the guys still love me," she said, turning back to her runes.

"Yes I do," called Brady McLaggen from across the room. He was a sixth year Ravenclaw who was working on some project with Mary MacDonald. "What do you say to a romp in the broom cupboard later tonight?"

Marlene shot a glance at Sirius, who was plotting with his Marauders in the corner and didn't seem to have heard a word of the exchange.

"Hmm, I don't know," Marlene teased, pretending to think about it.

"Aw, come on, Marlene," Brady said, flashing her an oily grin. "We had so much fun last time."

At this, Sirius's head shot up. Marlene could feel his eyes on her, but she kept looking at Brady.

"Alright then," she agreed, smiling coyly. "Same time and place."

Marlene went back to her books, pretending not to notice the way Lily was giving her the look again, or how Sirius looked a little more insulted than he should have.

~:~:~:~

"Don't listen to them, Marlene," Lily said, following her friend out of the bathroom. "You know how Mary MacDonald is. It's not worth detention for."

"I'm not angry, or hurt, or anything like that," Marlene snapped. "I don't care what those girls say. Compliments, insults, they don't affect me."

"Are you sure? That was some pretty nasty stuff," Lily said, catching up to Marlene. "Even though most of it wasn't true, it would still hurt me."

"I'm fine, thank you," Marlene said. Seeing the look on Lily's face, Marlene softened. "I'm sorry, Lily. It's just been a rough week."

"I know," said Lily. "It'll be okay."

Marlene nodded. The two continued to walk to Potions together in silence.

"Do you think Sirius would ever actually date me?" Marlene said suddenly. Lily looked at her, eyebrows raised.

"Do you want him to?"

"Of course not," Marlene said quickly, looking away. "I was just wondering if I should think about a way to let him down gently."

"Well," Lily said skeptically, "in that case, I think you're safe."

"Good," Marlene replied as she pushed the doors to the dungeon open. "He's a jerk anyway."

~:~:~:~

Sirius Black watched Marlene as she sat in the library, scratching out lines on her parchment. She was seventeen, but in that moment, she looked years older. He had given up all pretenses of studying, and instead just sat in an armchair staring at the blonde.

He watched as she looked something up in her textbook, compared it to her essay, groaned, and scratched out an entire paragraph. Slamming her book shut, she collapsed forward onto the table. He could tell by the way her back heaved slightly that she was crying, although she would never admit it to anyone. _She's tired of it all_, he thought. _Just like me._

And that's why he loved her. Not that he'd ever admit that to anyone, though.


	22. Stand By Me

**Title: My Sons**

**Pairing: James, Sirius (Not Slash)**

**Song: Stand By Me, John Lennon**

**Words: 544 **

A loud knock on the door woke Mr. Potter from his nap in the library. Wondering who in the world would be calling in this rain, he adjusted his glasses and stood up. The loud knock came again as the balding man made his way to the door.

"I'm coming," he yelled, hoping he would be heard over the large crack of thunder. When he opened the door, he saw the grimacing face of Sirius Black.

"Hello, Ambrose," he said, shaking his hand.

"What on earth are you doing, Sirius?" Mr. Potter said. "Come in this instant, or you'll catch a cold." Sirius obeyed, stepping into the large entrance hall.

"James!" Mr. Potter yelled up the stairs, but his son was one step ahead of him.

"Padfoot, what's going on?" James said, taking the stairs three at a time. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine," Sirius muttered, shaking his head gently to rid his hair of water. James had a fleeting urge to laugh; even as a human, Sirius still reminded him of a dog. "It's just… well, I have something to ask you."

"Ask away, dear friend," James said.

"Who's that at the door, Ambrose?" called Mrs. Potter from the kitchen. "Is that Sirius?"

"Hello, Dorea," Sirius yelled back. "What's for dinner?" He asked, looking at James.

"Shepherd's pie," James said.

"Ooh, my favorite," Sirius grinned, rubbing his belly.

"Mine too," James agreed. "But what did you want to ask me?"

"Right," Sirius said, looking grim once more. "Well, I just had a huge row with my mother, again, and I don't want to… I can't go… could I stay with you for a couple of days?"

James's eyes immediately shot to his father, who smiled paternally.

"Of course, Sirius, you're here most of the time anyway," Ambrose said. "The guest room is yours, as you know."

James looked back at Sirius. Sirius cocked his head slightly to the right, and stared at James. James's face crinkled for a moment, but then his eyes grew wide.

"Sirius," he said slowly, still staring at his best friend. "You're not going back there, are you?" He said this as more of a statement than a question. Sirius looked at the floor.

"I figured I could find a flat while I stayed here for a couple of days," he said quietly. "All of my stuff is under a shrinking spell in my pocket.

"That's preposterous," Ambrose said immediately. "You'll stay here until you're of age, and only then will Dorea and I even _think_ about letting you find a flat on your own."

"I don't want to be a burden-" Sirius began, but Dorea's shout from the kitchen cut him off.

"Not another word, Sirius," she said as she came to meet them at the door. Handing James a stack of plates and Sirius a handful of silverware, she pointed toward the table. "Now, set these out for dinner," she said. "I don't want my sons to rely on house elves for everything."

James watched as Sirius genuinely smiled. Sirius shot a look at James, who smiled back at him. He would never say a word about it, but James would have bet the Marauder's Map that the glint he saw in Sirius's eye was a tear.


	23. The Man Who Can't Be Moved

**Title: The Astronomy Tower**

**Pairing: Teddy, Victoire**

**Song: The Man Who Can't Be Moved, the Script**

**Words: 682**

"I can't do this, Teddy," Victoire whispered, letting go of his hand. It dropped to his side limply. He stood there, still as stone, and watched as Victoire Weasley disappeared around the corner of the corridor. His hair had turned a dull brown and his eyes were completely blank.

"Victoire," he muttered softly, collapsing against the wall and sliding down to the floor. It was Fred Weasley II who found him there three hours later, still staring blankly ahead of him.

"We've got a code red," he said as he dragged Teddy through the portrait hole. "This is bad."

"What happened?" Molly Weasley said, poking her head above her Transfiguration textbook.

"Oh, bollocks," groaned Roxanne, Fred's twin. "She's gone and done it, hasn't she?"

"You knew?" Teddy said suddenly, jerking out of Fred's grip. Two steps later he was breathing heavily in Roxanne's face.

"Bloody hell, Teddy," she said, taking a step back. "I overheard her comparing you and Thomas Davies in the bathroom the other day, but that's it."

"I'm going to kill him," Teddy said under his breath. "I'm going to kill him next Quidditch game, make it look like an accident."

"That's not going to solve anything, Teddy," Molly said softly. Setting her book aside, she walked over to him and Roxanne. Fred and Henry Jordan, Teddy's fellow seventh year, joined her.

"You're a great guy, Teddy," Molly said. "One day she's going to wake up and realize what she's given up. Just wait and see."

"Yeah," Henry agreed. "And then she'll realize she's too late."

Teddy looked up suddenly, a newfound fire in his eye.

"No," he said. "No, I have an idea."

"Don't kill Davies," Roxanne said immediately.

"And don't kill her either," Fred added.

"No, guys, this idea is much better."

And that was why Teddy Lupin woke up in the Astronomy Tower for the third morning in a row.

"Get out, boy, or I'll have you hanging from the dungeons by your toes," Filch threatened, waving a broom at the Gryffindor.

"I'm not moving," Teddy said firmly.

Two hours later, after Teddy had missed a rather important Defense Against the Dark Arts class, Henry appeared in the tower.

"Merlin, Teddy, what are you playing at?" he asked, grabbing his arm. "You can't miss any more lessons before your NEWTs."

"Not until she knows," Teddy said, slipping his arm out of his friend's grip.

"Please?" said Molly, appearing behind him. "This isn't going to help."

"Tell Victoire," Teddy said firmly. It was the first time he'd said her name in the past four days. Molly and Henry exchanged a look.

"Fine," Molly huffed as she disappeared down the stairs and made her way back to the Common Room.

"Victoire?" she said, poking her head through the portrait hole.

"Yes?" The blonde responded, not looking up from her Arithmancy book.

"Teddy Lupin refuses to move from the Astronomy Tower until you know that he's waiting for you there," Molly said. Victoire dropped her book.

"What?" She whispered.

"Apparently that's where you had-"

"Our first date," Victoire finished. She stared at Molly, her eyes wide. "Merlin, I've been looking for him everywhere. He's a lunatic," she smiled. "A bloody lunatic." She jumped off of the couch and blew past Molly, not stopping until she was standing at the top of the stairs.

"Teddy," she panted, looking at the pathetic boy on the floor.

"Victoire!" he cried, jumping to his feet. "I- I…" he said, trailing off.

"Have you really slept here for three nights?"

"Erm, yes," Teddy admitted, turning slightly pink.

"I've been looking for you everywhere, you know," Victoire said, stepping close to him. "I never thought you'd be sleeping in the Astronomy tower."

"Our first date," Teddy said.

"I know," Victoire smiled. "And I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"I was scared," Victoire said, staring him straight in the eye. "Scared because I'm in love with you."

Teddy's heart skipped three beats.

"I love you too, Victoire," he said. A moment of silence passed between the two before he bent down and placed a soft kiss on her lips.


	24. Open Your Eyes

**Title: She Knew**

**Pairing: Sirius, Marlene**

**Song: Open Your Eyes, Snow Patrol**

**Words: 617**

"Run!" James shouted, aiming his wand blindly behind him at the approaching Death Eaters. "It's a trap!"

"Draw back, draw back!" Alastor Moody yelled, waving his arms madly through the air. James, Lily, Sirius, and the other young Order members cast stunning spell after stunning spell, sprinting until they were safely inside and behind the Auror lines.

"Bastards," swore Sirius, shaking his head. "We should have seen that one coming."

"We couldn't have known, Sirius," Lily said gently, her arms around James's waist. He had his arm wrapped tightly around her shoulder. "Let's just be glad we're all still alive."

"Marlene," Sirius said suddenly, his face terrified. "Where's Marlene?"

"We thought she was with you," James said tensely.

"She's still back there," Sirius said, looking at James. He immediately let go of Lily and the two boys bolted back into the fight.

"James!" Lily cried. She tried to take off after him, but found herself restrained by little Alice Longbottom.

"Don't put yourself in danger again, Lily," she said, not releasing her grip on the struggling nineteen-year old. "James is smart, he'll be fine."

"Easy for you to say," Lily spat. "Frank is two feet behind you." Alice shot Lily a look. "Sorry," Lily said sheepishly. "I'm just worried."

"I know," Alice said gently, pulling Lily into a hug. "We all are."

~:~:~:~

"Grab her feet, James, her feet!" Sirius yelled as he pulled an unconscious Marlene McKinnon over his shoulder. "Now move!"

James and Sirius hauled the girl back to the Auror headquarters.

"Come on, come on," Sirius muttered as they gently laid her on the floor.

"What's going on?" Fabian Prewett asked, immediately running over. His brother Gideon and Moody followed him.

"Marlene's out cold," James said. Sirius continued to kneel over her, his hands on her shoulders.

"Marlene," he said, shaking her. "Marlene, bloody hell, wake up," he pleaded. The girl didn't move.

"Out of the way!" Alice called as she arrived on the scene. She had a box of Healing supplies with her. "For goodness sake, out of the way!"

Lily, who had followed her, shoved through the gathering crowd until she found herself safely in James's arms again.

"Sirius, _move!_" Alice demanded, attempting to shove him aside.

"No!" Sirius yelled, turning on the young Healer. "I'm not letting go of her! Figure out what's wrong, but I'm not leaving her side!" He looked at her again, his grey eyes full of despair.

"Come on, Marlene, open your eyes," he whispered, tucking a section of hair behind her ears. "I need you to open your eyes. It's me, Sirius, for Merlin's sake open your eyes!"

Alice did the best examination she could with Sirius hovering over her, asking question after question.

"Look, Sirius, _I don't know!_" Alice cried finally, shoving him back. "I don't know if she'll wake up!"

Sirius collapsed down, defeated. He reminded Alice of a quickly deflating balloon.

"Here," she said softly, backing up. "Try to wake her up again. She might respond better to something more familiar."

Sirius shot Alice a look of immense gratitude and leaned over Marlene's pale, bloody face again.

"Marlene," he whispered in her ear as he took her hand and held it between his. "You've got to open your eyes. Wake up, please… I… I can't live without you, McKinnon."

"We're not back to last names again, are we?" Marlene muttered faintly, her eyelids fluttering.

"Marlene!" Sirius yelped, pulling her into a tight embrace. "Marlene, you're alive!"

"I won't be for long if you don't let me breathe," she smiled weakly. Sirius loosened his arms, and his eyes finally found Marlene's.

"Thank you," he whispered, his eyes wet.

"No problem," Marlene replied. She knew.

a/n- Again, I'm taking my songs literally. Let me know what you think of the Point of View- it kind of jumps around in this one and I'd like to know if it works or not. Also, to anyone who immediately thought of _Star Wars_ when James yelled 'it's a trap!', you are a wonderful person. Until the next update!


	25. You'll Be In My Heart

**Title: We Will**

**Pairing: James, Lily, Harry**

**Song: You'll Be In My Heart (Soundtrack Version), Tarzan**

**Words: 318**

Lily relaxed in her rocking chair, a small black-haired baby fast asleep in her arms. She gently rocked the chair back and forth, gazing at Harry.

"I'm not scared," she whispered to him. His eyes didn't open. "Dumbledore told your father and I about the prophecy, but I'm not scared."

She continued to rock the chair, tenderly playing with her son's hair. "We'll protect you, Harry."

The baby stirred, and Lily stopped talking immediately. Still asleep, Harry slowly wrapped his tiny hand around Lily's thumb. She felt her eyes moisten, and she couldn't help but smile.

"But if something does happen, child," she whispered again, more for herself than anyone, "you'll always be in my heart, Harry. Always."

"So will you, Lily," James said. Lily's head shot up to see her dirty but grinning husband standing in the doorway.

"How was the werewolf romp?" Lily asked quietly, nodding her head toward their sleeping child. James made a show of tiptoeing over to them. Lily tried not to giggle as she stood up, taking care not to disturb Harry.

"Blimey, Harry, I think you grew while I was gone," James whispered, wrapping an arm around Lily.

"You were gone for a day, James," Lily said. James grinned at her.

"And I'm not going to leave again."

"What?" Lily looked at him, noting the concern in his hazel eyes.

"I don't think it's a good idea for me to leave anymore," James said. "I've known for awhile that this would be my last moon. It's just not safe."

"But Remus, and Sirius…" Lily said, her forehead furled. James looked down at Harry as he carefully ruffled the boy's hair.

"It's not worth the risk," James said finally. "Remus understands. It's not worth you or Harry."

"We're going to make it through this, you know," Lily said, resting her head on his shoulder. "We have to."

"We will, Lily. We will."


	26. Keep Holding On

**Title: Okay With It**

**Pairing: George, Angelina**

**Song: Keep Holding On, Avril Lavigne**

**Words: 401**

"He didn't know," Angelina blurted. George, who was kneeling next to her on the cold ground, looked up at her for the first time.

"What?"

"He didn't know, when he asked me to the Yule Ball," she continued, staring straight at the headstone in front of her.

"Angelina, what are you talking about?"

"He didn't know that when I said yes, well, I thought it was you asking me."

George's eyebrows shot up as he continued to stare at the young woman next to him.

"And I knew that Alicia liked you, and since you asked her, I figured you liked her too, and so I thought if I couldn't have you, I could at least have Fred, right?" Angelina gave a half-hearted chuckle as she wrapped her arms around herself. George looked back at his brother's name, tracing the curving indentation in the marble. They were both silent for a while.

"It's been three years," he said quietly. "And not a day goes by when I don't mentally file a joke to tell him later, or remind myself to show him my latest invention."

Angelina surprised him by grabbing his hand and squeezing it gently. They sat there like that, holding hands, both gazing forward.

"But I think it's time," George said finally.

"Time for what?"

"Time to move on. It'll never be the same, but I've got to move forward. The joke shop was our dream, and now it's up to me to continue it. I think I'm strong enough now."

Angelina looked at him, a small smile on her face. "I _know_ you're strong enough," she said.

"And for the record, Angelina, I never liked Alicia. I didn't talk to him for a whole day after he asked you."

"A whole day?" She chuckled again.

"Well, for Fred and I, that was a long time," George said. Angelina could see the beginning of a smile dancing on his face. She squeezed his hand again.

"Would you like to go to dinner?" She asked. George closed his eyes for a moment, as though he was trying to hear a distance noise. When he opened them again, he was smiling. Angelina hadn't seen him smile in three years.

"I'd love to," he said, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "And in case you were wondering, Fred's okay with it."

a/n- Both of these new pieces felt very bittersweet to me. Who's excited for Part Two? I love reviews!

Vi


	27. My Best Friend

**Title: Forget About You **

**Pairing: Teddy, Victoire**

**Song: My Best Friend, Tim McGraw**

**Words: 787**

"Set her here, Teddy, and pour her some tea," Victoire said, pointing to a spot next to her own doll. The turquoise-haired seven year old rolled his eyes as he plopped the doll down.

"Can we go play tag yet, 'toire?" He asked, nodding his head toward the window. The six year old girl shook her head.

"Not until after our dolls have tea," she said, shoving the plastic teapot into Teddy's hands. "Now pour Dora some tea."

Teddy rolled his eyes again, but he did as he was told. Victoire beamed. Teddy took it upon himself to pour tea for her doll as well.

"Thank you, Teddy," she said, turning a little pink. Teddy smiled as his hair turned a reddish color.

"Welcome, 'toire," he replied.

~:~:~:~

"Gryffindor!" The Sorting Hat yelled. Victoire Weasley jumped off of the chair as soon as Professor McGonagall pulled it from her head.

"Teddy!" she cried, running to join him at the cheering table. "I'm a Gryffindor too!"

"I told you you would be," Teddy grinned, throwing an arm around her. "Now I can annoy you whenever I want to!"

"If you do anything, I'll owl Aunt Ginny, and she'll help me get revenge," Victoire said, an impish smile growing on her face.

"Anyone but Ginny," Teddy said, suddenly serious. "Please, 'toire, anyone but Ginny."

"This is going to be a fun year," Victoire said as "Wood, Siobhan" came to join her.

~:~:~:~

"First Hogsmeade trip is coming up," Teddy said as he draped himself on the oversized burgundy couch. "Blimey, these O.W.L.s are going to kill me."

"You'll be fine, Teddy," Victoire said, not looking up from her book. "And yes, it is."

"Where do you want to go this time?"

That got Victoire's attention. "What do you mean?" She said, gently shutting her Arithmancy book. "Where are we going?"

"At Hogsmeade, of course," said Teddy, rolling his eyes. "Obviously we'll go to the Wheezes, but where else? Please don't drag me to Gladrag's again."

"Oh," Victoire said, looking down at her lap. "About that…"

Teddy cocked him head, waiting for her to continue.

"I'm going with Tommy Jordan," she said quickly. Teddy stared at her.

"What?"

"I'm going with-"

"No, I heard you," he said, standing up suddenly. "Why are you going with Tommy Jordan?"

"Because he asked me," Victoire said as she rose to her feet. "And I happen to find him attractive, so I plan on going."

Teddy shot her a glare before he turned on his heel and stormed out the portrait hole. Victoire stood there for a moment, unsure of what had just happened.

"He likes you, you know," her cousin Molly called from across the room. Victoire sat back down and opened her Arithmancy book again. She'd deal with Teddy later.

~:~:~:~

"The decorations are beautiful, Victoire," Siobhan gushed. The Great Hall had been covered in snow, with sparkling lights and flickering candles floating through the air. Most of the Hogwarts students were dancing along wildly to the music played by the Weird Sisters.

"I hope failing your exams was worth it," said a voice behind her. Knowing who it was, she turned around with a grin on her face.

"Well, we all knew that I was doomed with Divination from the start," she said, giving Teddy a playful punch to the chest. "And how many O.W.L.s did you get?"

"Enough for them to let me try my hand at the NEWTs later this year," Teddy smiled.

The music slowed as the students began to pair off. Siobhan was whisked away by a Ravenclaw sixth year, leaving Victoire and Teddy standing alone. Neither of them noticed her leave.

"Dance with me, 'toire?" Teddy asked, holding a hand out. Victoire looked at it.

"You're my best friend, Teddy," she said. He lowered his hand.

"And you don't want to ruin that," he finished for her. She shook her head violently.

"No, no, Teddy, it's not that," she said quickly as she grabbed his hand from his side. The shiver that ran up her arm did not go unnoticed. "But you're doing to be done after this year, and then you'll get a real job, and you'll forget about me here."

Teddy began to laugh. "That's what you're worried about?"

"Don't laugh," Victoire began, but she was cut off by Teddy pressing his lips to hers.

"I couldn't forget about you when all you wanted to do was play dolls," he said as they broke apart. "I couldn't forget about you when you went to Hogsmeade with Tommy Jordan. What in the name of Merlin would make you think I could forget about you now? You're my best friend too, 'toire. I'm not going anywhere."


	28. Near to You

**Title: Mischief Managed**

**Pairing: George, Angelina**

**Song: Near to You, A Fine Frenzy**

**Words: 567**

**a/n- Sorry I've been MIA! So, so busy. I hope you like this. Again, it's very bittersweet. I teared while writing it. I'll write more soon, and reviews make me write more! Vi**

Angelina sat down on the cold ground, crossing her legs beneath her. She gently traced the words on the gravestone with her finger.

"I miss you," she said softly.

"We all do," said another voice. Angelina started as George Weasley sat down next to her, his hands in his coat pocket. "How are you, Gred?"

Angelina smiled a little as she stared at the ground. They sat in silence for a while.

"It's been three years," George said finally.

"And it still feels like yesterday," Angelina finished. George nodded. They were silent again.

"Remember that one time," George said suddenly, "when we slipped you, Alicia, and Katie all Canary Creams?"

"Except you had no idea how to turn us back? How could I forget that?" Angelina said, grinning. "I spent a whole two hours as a giant bird. And, we were late for Transfiguration. Remember the look on McGonagall's face?"

"I thought she was going to explode," George chuckled.

"Remember Oliver Wood's pregame speeches?" Angelina asked, still smiling.

"Fred and I slept through half of them," George said. "And we still had it memorized."

"He may be a nutter, but we had a brilliant team," Angelina said.

"Thank goodness Harry joined after Charlie left," George said. Angelina nodded in agreement.

"Remember dancing at the Yule Ball, Fred?" Angelina asked suddenly, turning back to the grave. "We gave that one Durmstrang boy a bloody nose."

"Oi, mate," George said quietly. Angelina looked at him, but he had begun to trace the letter _F_ on the ground. "Remember when we first found the Marauder's Map? How we sat up in our dormitory the entire night and tried to figure out what it was?"

And just like that, Angelina saw a tear fall from George's face. She always hated tears; she never knew what to do. Her cheeks growing warm, she stood up.

"Don't leave," George said, not taking his eyes off of the grave. "Please stay. I just… feel better when I'm around you."

Angelina sat back down.

"I always liked you, you know," he continued quietly. "I just hadn't figured it out before Fred asked you to the Yule Ball."

Angelina sat there, not knowing what to say.

"I liked you too," she said finally. "Fred was close, but you, you were right. Sorry, Fred," she added, giving a haphazard glance to the grave. The loud laugh of a Muggle child echoed up from Ottery St. Catchpole. Angelina and George looked at each other, their eyes wide.

"He finds this whole thing amusing," George whispered. "He would send a laugh, of all things."

Angelina leaned her head against George's shoulder.

"We still miss you, though," he said. "There's a-"

"Fred-shaped hole in our hearts," Angelina finished. George looked at her.

"That's the second time you've finished my sentence," he said. His eyes were still red.

"Come on," Angelina said as she stood up again, taking his hand and pulling him up with her. "Let's go get some tea. Love and miss you, Fred. Even though you hit your fair share of Bludgers at me."

George pulled his wand out of his pocket and tapped the top of the grave with it. "Mischief managed, Freddie," he whispered. The laughter rang through the cemetery again.

"Let's go," George smiled. Suddenly, standing there in on that cold hill, just a little of the Fred-shaped hole in their hearts had been filled.


	29. Superstar

**Title: Made Her Day**

**Pairing: Teddy, Dominique**

**Song: Superstar, Taylor Swift**

**Words: 510**

It was quite ridiculous, really, and Dominique Weasley knew it. Teddy Lupin was three years older than she was, and the perfect specimen of mankind. Everyone had a bet on how long it would take him to take her older sister to Hogsmeade. And, there was no way in the world that Teddy would ever forget the time when she was seven, and the entire Weasley clan were eating Christmas dinner when Dominique thought it would be hilarious to run around the house in a tea cozy.

Still, all it took was a simple smile from the older boy to make Dominique's day.

"Oi, Dom," Teddy shouted from across the Gryffindor table at breakfast. "How many points did the Cannons score in the match yesterday?"

"Twenty," she called back.

"Told you," Teddy punched his friend on the shoulder. "Thanks, Dom-in-o."

"Anytime," she said, shooting him her biggest smile. He winked and turned back to his fellow seventh years.

"Teddy Lupin just talked to you!" squealed Chloe Spinnet. Dominique rolled her eyes.

"I've known him since we were both in diapers," she snorted. She had grown very good at hiding the fact that in reality, she'd like to squeal just as loudly as Chloe.

Sometimes he would pat her head as he walked by, or tap her shoulder. Always a smile, always a hello, always a joke. And every time she saw him, her stomach gave a pleasant little jump.

"Dom, dear, would you help me clear the dishes?" The fourth year nodded and stood up to help her Aunt Ginny. It was another large Weasley gathering, and of course, Teddy had been there too.

When they were both in the kitchen, Ginny set her pile of plates down.

"So," she said quietly, "how's Teddy?"

"Wonderful," Dominique said. Then she blushed. "I mean, I'm sure he's doing fine, he seemed to like the pudding-"

"I know how you feel," Ginny said gently. "I fell in love with Harry after catching a glimpse of him at King's Cross when I was ten."

Dominique stared at her aunt. "I'm not _in_ _love_ Teddy," she said quickly. "I just think that he's… perfect."

Ginny smiled. "Well, he is quite the catch."

"Auntie!" Dominique cried. "And I know," she continued. "Teddy likes Victoire. I'm not blind."

"Well, you can never be sure," Ginny grinned. "Harry was mad for a floof named Cho for a while. He came around in the end though."

"But he wants Victoire, and I'm pretty sure she likes him too," Dominique said. "And I just want him to be happy."

"That's pretty mature of you," Ginny said.

"I know it's just a silly crush," Dominique said sheepishly. "And I'm sure I'll get over it eventually. He'll always be perfect, though," she grinned.

"That's what I thought about Harry, too," Ginny said devilishly. "And now he leaves his dirty underwear all over the place-"

"Leaving," Dominique laughed loudly as she ran for the door.

The next time she passed Teddy, he messed her hair up.

And, of course, it made her day.

**a/n- I hope you guys like this! I'm kind of in this position right now, so it was fun to write. Getting reviews would be like (finally) being let in to Pottermore! Vi **


	30. Someone Like You

**Title: Made Her Day Part Two**

**Pairing: Dominique, Teddy**

**Song: Someone Like You, Adele**

**Words: 947**

"Happy five year, Teddy," Victoire said softly.

"You too, 'toire," the boy replied. Dominique could imagine his lopsided grin and the ways his eyes twinkled when he said it. She backed away slowly from the door, unable to take any more. Her stomach was twisting and turning, and she knew there was only one way to distract herself; flying.

She stumbled back into Shell Cottage after flying over the ocean for three hours, feeling only slightly better.

"Oh, Dom, there you are," her father said. "Uncle George and Aunt Angelina brought Roxanne and Freddie over. Where've you been?"

"Flying," Dominique said shortly. Roxanne shot her a look, and Dominique nodded slightly.

"We're going to go see if there are any strawberries in the orchard," Roxanne said loudly, standing up. "Come on, Dom."

It wasn't until they were well out of earshot that Dominique began to talk.

"Five year, Rox, _five years_," she said. "How in Merlin's name do you break up after five years?"

"It's possible," Roxanne said quietly. "But unlikely."

"I know," Dominique muttered. "It's just that you don't feel this way about a bloke very often! Yeah, sure, I liked Evan Finnigan, but with Teddy, I can barely contain myself," she continued. "My stomach ties itself in knots and my knees go weak and I can't string two words together coherently! Isn't that what love is supposed to be like?"

"Yes," Roxanne said. "Or at least, I think so. I certainly didn't love Ian McLaggen."

Dominique gave Roxanne a small smile. "I just don't know what to do," she said softly. "And I can't just cry and get it over with either, you know?"

"Why not?' Roxanne said.

"Because," Dominique said, "they aren't engaged yet. They aren't married. There's still this small ray of hope in my heart that won't let me cry, that won't go away, even though my head knows that it's foolish beyond all belief. He's just perfect, though, and I can't imagine feeling this way about anyone else."

"It'll be okay, Dom," Roxanne said as she wrapped an arm around her cousin. "You'll find someone like Teddy, even if it's not him. I promise."

"This has a zero percent chance of working out," Dominique said, "but I can't let him go. I'm headed for heartbreak, aren't I?"

"I'd bet on it," Roxanne said. "But when that happens, I'll be there with the chocolate and tissues, okay?"

"And that's why I love you," Dominique smiled.

~:~:~:~

"You look perfect, Victoire," Dominique said, giving her sister the best smile she could. "And you made the perfect bride."

"I'm marrying the perfect groom," Victoire said lightly. "He's just so… so… wonderful."

"Mmm," Dominique said, not trusting herself to form an actual sentence. She didn't want her older sister to know just how right she thought she was.

"I'm going to go find Teddy and wish him luck, okay?" Dominique darted through the door before her sister had a chance to reply. Her heart was racing and her palms were sweaty, but she knew it was now or never.

"Teddy?" she said quietly, knocking on the door of his room. "It's Dom."

"Come on in, Dom-in-o," Teddy called. She pushed open the door to see Teddy standing in front of the mirror, glowing in his dress robes. Her heart clenched painfully, but she did her best to ignore it.

"I have to tell you something, Ted," she said quietly. He turned around, giving her a smile that made her knees go weak.

"Shoot away, Dommy," he said.

"I know my timing is terrible, but I had to tell you now, because it's my last chance and I would regret it forever if I never said anything," she started.

"Your last chance? We'll only be on the honeymoon for two weeks," he chuckled. "And then we'll be around."

"But I won't be," she said softly. "I'm taking the reserve Chaser position for the Quiberon Quafflepunchers."

"The French team?" Teddy said. "But I thought you were going to play for the Harpies…" he trailed off, the smile gone.

"I've been madly in love with you since I was fourteen, Teddy," she said. "You make my knees go weak and I can barely speak in coherent sentences when you're around. I can hardly stick around when you're married to my older sister."

Teddy looked like he had been hit in the stomach with a Bludger. "You're in love with me?" he mumbled. Dominique nodded.

"I wish nothing but the best for you," she said gently. "And as long as you're happy with Victoire, I'm happy."

"Blimey," Teddy said. "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything," Dominique replied. And suddenly the back of her throat began to feel tight, and her eyes burned.

"I have to go catch my Portkey," she said stiffly.

"You're not staying for the wedding?" Teddy asked abruptly.

"I'd love to, but I think I've tortured myself enough already," she said, her voice an octave higher than normal. "Just… act like you don't know where I went, okay?" She walked to the door, shutting it almost completely.

"You're a beautiful girl, Dominique," Teddy said. She turned back to look at him. His big brown eyes had the most serious look she'd ever seen. "And you'll find someone much, much better than me. I promise."

"I don't want anyone better than you," she said. Her voice cracked. She and Teddy stared at each other for a moment.

"Good-bye, Teddy," she whispered.

"Good-bye, Dom-in-o," he whispered back.

Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead.

**a/n- reviews would make me feel much better than i currently do, being in dominique's position. vi**


	31. Make You Feel My Love

**Title: Weak in the Knees**

**Pairing: James, Lily**

**Song: Make You Feel My Love, Adele**

**Words: 433**

"You know, Prongs," Remus said slowly, "I know you're dedicated and all, but don't you think it's time to move on?"

James Potter looked up at his good friend with raised eyebrows.

"Come on, mate," Sirius added. "It's been what, six years? Half of the population at Hogwarts is female, you know," he grinned.

"Well, you'd know, wouldn't you, Pads?" James snapped.

"Just because she says hello to you in the corridors now doesn't mean that she's in love with you," Remus continued. "It means that she's trying to act civilly toward the Head Boy. Which, being the Head Girl, is kind of crucial."

James nodded vacantly, staring at a bookshelf across from their table in the library. Moony and Padfoot were great friends, but when it came to Lily Evans, they didn't understand a thing.

It wasn't as though he could simply give up on Lily. If that were at all possible, he would have done so ages ago. That dull itch in the middle of his chest and the way he struggled to find something coherent to say when she was around made giving up an impossible task. He wondered what people would say if they knew that after seven years of knowing her, seeing Lily unexpectedly in the corridor still made his knees go week. He had a feeling that Padfoot would find that quite amusing.

"Oi, Prongs," Sirius said, snapping his fingers in front of James' face.

"He's gone into daydream mode," Remus sighed. "Probably mentally undressing Lily."

"Sorry," James said quietly, grabbing his Transfiguration textbook from the table. "I have to go. I'll meet you lot back in the Common Room." Without waiting for a response, James tossed his book bag over his shoulder and strode from the library. He had no idea where he was going.

"Move on," James said sternly to himself. "Pads and Moony are right. She's had her chance. She's really not all that great, and she doesn't deserve your undying affections. For Merlin's sake, she's-"

"Hi, James."

The soft, female voice pulled James from his personal tirade. He looked up to see smiling green eyes and a head full of red hair.

"Hey, Lily," he swallowed. He felt that familiar swooping in his stomach as he lost the feeling in his legs again. And just like that, before he could think of something to say, she was gone again.

""Bloody hell," James muttered under his breath. There was no way he could give up on Lily Evans. After all, she was the only person who could still make him weak in the knees.

**a/n- for getting three reviews in the first two hours of posting that new chapter, i decided to publish this one early! i see a trend in my writing… special thanks to Almost Genius, Pebbles827, and Heimarmene for their kind words! vi**


	32. Set Fire to the Rain

**Title: A Bloody Coward**

**Pairing: Lily, Scorpius**

**Song: Set Fire to the Rain, Adele**

**Words: 548**

Lily Potter stood hunched over, panting. The shadow of the Forbidden Forest loomed in front of her, making it look much darker outside than it actually was.

"Uh!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. "That stupid, bloody Ravenclaw!"

She had just run all the way from the Gryffindor Tower as fast as she could.

"I'll get him," she said suddenly, straightening herself up. "I'll get that bloody bastard."

And she ran all the way back to the castle.

"Where is he?" she shouted, pulling open the doors of the library loudly. She was out of breath, her face was shiny and her red hair was a mess, but she didn't care at all.

"Be quiet!" hissed Madam Pince. Several of the students looked up at Lily.

"Somebody better tell me," Lily threatened, "or I'll hex you all into the hospital wing."

"He just left to go back to the Ravenclaw Tower," said a small Gryffindor first year. It definitely took courage to talk to Lily at that moment.

She stormed out of the library, letting the doors slam behind her.

"Malfoy!" she shouted as soon as she saw that telltale blonde hair. "You stop this instant!"

He stopped, along with every other student in the busy corridor.

"What do you want, Potter?" he asked, not turning around.

"I've changed my mind," Lily said. "You don't get to make all the decisions here. I get a say in this too."

"You think you're going to change _my_ mind?" Scorpius sneered, whipping around on his heel. "Even you're not that persuasive."

Lily ignored the way her stomach turned at his words.

"You _arse_, Malfoy," she screeched. "You arrogant arse! You don't get to do that! You don't get to lead me on like that and then ask my bloody cousin to Hogsmeade!"

"I can do whatever the bloody hell I please," Scorpius shot back. "And you can't tell me what to do."

"You should have been a Slytherin," Lily sneered. "You're just like your father."

Suddenly, Scorpius had his wand pointed at Lily.

"Take that back," he said darkly. "You take that back right now."

"Hit a nerve, have I?" Lily said derisively. "Now you know how I feel."

"I wouldn't have asked you even if I could have," Scorpius said.

"What does that even mean?" Lily scoffed. "That makes no sense/"

"That's why you're not a Ravenclaw," Scorpius taunted. Lily's forehead crinkled.

"Stop acting all intelligent," she snapped. "You're an arse, and I want the whole world to know it!"

"Lily-don't," Scorpius said quietly. His whole demeanor had changed. His shoulders had rolled forward and he looked almost defeated. Unfortunately, Lily wasn't known for sensitivity.

"Isn't this sweet," she said sarcastically, walking toward him. "You feel free to play with my emotions, but the second I threaten you, you're all sorry." She stood less than a foot away from him, glaring at his grey eyes. "I'm not afraid to bear my soul to the world, Malfoy."

And then Lily kissed him. The kiss lasted a second too long for it to mean nothing. Then Scorpius shoved her away.

"I knew it, Malfoy," Lily scoffed. A triumphant gleam passed through her brown eyes. "You're nothing but a bloody coward."

She walked away before he could say a word.

**a/n- thanks for the wonderful reviews, guys! i've been on a bit of an adele kick lately. if there is a song you would like me to write, please let me know! i'd also love some feedback on which pairings you guys would like to see. cheers, vi**


	33. Revolution

**a/n- thanks for the reviews, guys! extra points to anyone who caught my little play on words in the last one (Set Fire to the Rain). gryffindor=fire and ravenclaw=air, so by having lily verbally attack scorpius, she was literally setting fire to the rain. this is for raregirlrox and pebbles827, both who requested Sirius/marlene. cheers, vi**

**Title: Some Things Never Change**

**Pairing: Marlene, Sirius**

**Song: Revolution, the Beatles**

**Words: 466**

"Sirius Black, you get your arse back here!" Marlene shouted, her hands on her hips.

"Come on, Marlene!" Sirius yelled over his shoulder. "We've finally got a plan!"

"Oh, really?" Marlene said sarcastically. "What sort of _plan_ do you have?"

Sirius stopped for a moment, turning around. He was a hundred meters away from the blonde girl.

"The Order," he said. "We've got the Order."

"How thick are you?" Marlene asked impatiently, jogging to close the distance between them. "Do you really think the Order is going to be enough?"

"It'll scare them," Sirius said confidently. "They've never had resistance before."

"You're wrong," Marlene said, shaking her head. "I admire your enthusiasm, but you're wrong."

"I'm the one who grew up with the likes of them, you know," Sirius said bitterly. "I think I'd know what they were like."

"Perhaps, but you're forgetting this is outside Hogwarts now," Marlene said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're a Marauder," Marlene started.

"Damn right I am-"

"And you're being naïve," she continued. "Sure, everybody here in Hogwarts thinks that you and your little friends are all intimidating and cool. But this isn't just school anymore."

Sirius's forehead furrowed slightly as his brown eyes darkened.

"I know we're graduating, Marlene," he said coldly. "I'm not a bloody moron."

"Most of the time you're not," Marlene said, "but you don't understand. These Death Eaters, they aren't afraid to kill. They aren't afraid to break the law, to spread their horrible cause. They aren't going to be afraid of a group of newly graduated Hogwarts students."

"We've got Dumbledore, and McGonagall, and-"

"Yeah, we do, but we're still not going to scare them into submission just by setting up a resistance group. Come on, Sirius, you've seen the Prophet. This is war."

Sirius stared at the ground for a moment. Marlene watched him, her insides tightening in that familiar way it did whenever he was around. She took a deep breath.

"You have to be more careful, Sirius," she said softly.

"Why?" he asked quickly, looking up at her. Their eyes met for a moment, one still moment. Marlene opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again.

"Well, even though you're a git, we can't afford to lose any of the Order members right now," she said, giving him the most genuine smile she could. She thought she saw his face fall slightly, but then the moment had passed and she told herself she was imagining things.

"Right," Sirius said quietly. "James would kill me if I died," he added as an afterthought.

"Let's go, before we miss our first meeting," Marlene said. She watched as he took off down the corridor again, shouting something about a race. After all, even though war was brewing, some things never changed.

**also, any guesses on what marlene was going to tell sirius?**


	34. Fearless, Colbie Caillat

**Title:**

**Pairing: Lily, James**

**Song: Fearless, Colbie Caillat (LOOK IT UP and listen to it while you read this!)**

**Words:**

"So, Evans, how about a trip to Hogsmeade?" fifth-year James Potter asked for the hundredth time, knowing full well what response he was about to receive.

"I wouldn't go out with you if I had to choose between you and the Giant Squid," Lily Evans scoffed, whipping her red hair over her shoulder as she stalked down the corridor and out of sight. James collapsed against the cold wall, running his hand through his messy hair again.

"She's a nutter, that one," he muttered under his breath. "Surely she wouldn't _actually_ date the Giant Squid, right?"

"Prongs!" Sirius called from the top of the staircase. "Are you coming to Transfiguration or should I tell McGonagall that you're in the hospital wing with some sort of terrible fungus?"

"I'll be up in a minute," James replied. "I'll tell her I ran into Peeves or something."

Having been friends with James from the first ride on the Hogwarts Express, Sirius knew all of the symptoms of Lily Evans-itis, and it was clear to him that James had just been turned down again. He grabbed Peter and Remus and pulled them inside the classroom, giving James a moment to himself.

James absentmindedly pulled a shining Snitch from his pocket and let it fly a bit, only to grab it back before it got too far. Why did Lily Evans _always_ turn him down? He knew that she liked him. She just… she just had to. If she didn't, well, he didn't want to think about that.

What surprised him the most was that the awful feeling never dulled. The feeling that he got whenever Lily turned him down, the feeling that made it feel like all the food he had just eaten was replaced by a sack of rocks. He thought that after being repeatedly rejected, he would have gotten used to it.

_It's no matter_, he thought. _She can't break me._ _I'm a Gryffindor_. He adjusted the strap of his book bag and ran to class, sliding in just a minute late. Professor McGonagall was about to reprimand him, but when she saw the look that he gave the back of Lily's head as he walked to his seat, she decided against it.

Later, when Sirius would make fun of him for his constant inability to charm Lily Evans, he would laugh and then slug him in the arm. But he was James Potter, and James Potter was fearless. It would take a lot more than a petite redhead to break him down. It didn't matter if she wouldn't admit that she loved him back yet, because he loved her, and that was all that mattered.


	35. Back to December

**a/n- thank you for all the wonderful reviews! you guys make checking my email every morning feel like christmas. this song was suggested by Pebbles827- i'm sorry it's not marlene/sirius or rose/scorpius, but i had this thought for this song and had to go with it. also, thanks to Heimarmene for leaving one of the sweetest reviews in the world! more song and pairing suggestions are always appreciated.**

**happy reading! vi**

**Title: Chosen Your Team**

**Pairing: Lily, Severus**

**Song: Back to December, Taylor Swift**

**Words: 366**

"Hey, Lily," Severus Snape said, giving the redheaded girl the biggest smile he could possibly muster.

"Hi, Sev-Snape," Lily Evans replied, trying not to care about the way his face dropped when she corrected herself midsentence. Her arms were crossed over her chest, and she had shifted all of her weight onto one of her legs.

"Did you get your exam results back?"

"Yes," Lily said shortly.

"How did they go?" he asked, his eyes not moving from hers.

"Fine," she said. She turned her eyes to the park in the distance. Severus followed her gaze, not knowing what else to do.

"How's Petunia?" he asked after a pause.

"She's fine," Lily said. The two of them stood there in an awkward silence for a while.

"Look, Lily," Severus said finally, "I'm sorry."

"I know," she said quietly.

"Does that mean-" His hopeful voice stopped abruptly when he saw the look on her face.

"No, Sev," she said. "It's never going to be the way it was."

"Why not?" Severus cried, throwing his arms up in the air out of frustration. "Bloody hell, Lily, if I could go back and take back what I said, you know I would!"

"But you can't," Lily whispered, turning to face him again. "And it's not just that. I could forgive you for calling me a mudblood. You were furious."

"Then why?" Severus asked, his voice cracking slightly.

"Because," Lily snapped as her patience ran thin, "you're fighting for the wrong side! Don't try and tell me that those friends of yours aren't twisted! Merlin, just look at what they did to Mary MacDonald! But you can't see it! You're in too deep!"

"But-"

"That's what I'll never be able to forgive you for, Severus," she continued, her face red. "I refuse to forgive you for being sucked in so far that you've been blinded by hate."

"Lily, I-"

"No, Snape," she said sharply. "I've chosen my team, and you've chosen yours."

Severus watched as his best friend, whose friendship he had managed to destroy, turned her back on him and walked away.

If only she knew, he thought, that the only team he was truly fighting for was hers.


	36. Nothing

**Title:**

**Pairing: James, Lily**

**Song: Nothing, the Script**

**Words: 489**

"Bloody hell, Prongs," Sirius said as he kicked some of the melting snow on the ground up and watched it splash back down onto the cobblestone. "You need more than a Butterbeer."

"Yeah," Peter echoed. "Try a Firewhiskey."

"I don't turn seventeen 'til March," James reminded his best friends.

"I'll be right back," Sirius grinned, jumping off of the bench as disappearing into the pub behind them.

"You'll be okay, you know," Remus said as he loosened his red and yellow scarf a little. "You're strong enough to get over this."

James stared at the ground.

"You're better off without her anyway," Peter said.

James continued to stare at the ground.

"You look terrible," Sirius said as he thrust something into James's hand. James gave him the best smile he could muster before taking a sip from the cup.

"That's quite terrible, really," he said before downing the rest of it.

"That's life, really," Sirius replied.

"We were just telling Prongs that he'll find someone better," Remus said.

"Mmm, right," Sirius said through his own drink.

"Why do you need one, Padfoot?" Peter asked.

"So I don't kill Regulus," he said. "I know he was involved in that whole Mary Macdonald thing."

"Cheers to that," James said, raising his empty glass.

"It ought to be fun when we're out of school and we have to actually fight each other," Sirius said lightly. "Talk about a sibling rivalry."

"And I'm a werewolf," Remus said. The spring air hung heavily around them with a terrible sense of foreboding. The four Marauders sat there in silence for a while, each lost in a world of their own.

"Hey, Remus," Lily Evans said as she walked by with Marlene McKinnon. Remus nodded absentmindedly, but James's head shot up. He watched the redhead as she walked away, laughing at some story Marlene was telling in an animated way. Something inside of him cracked.

"Prongs, where're you going?" Sirius called, but James had already grabbed Lily by the arm.

"What in the world- Potter, let go of me!" she cried, trying to wrench herself from his grip. He pulled her into an alley where they were blocked from view and dropped her arm.

"Potter, you _arse_, you arrogant toerag!" Lily seethed, rubbing her wrist. "You-"

"I love you," James said. Lily's green eyes grew wide. She opened her mouth, but closed it without saying anything.

"I love you, and I always have," James said, staring at her. "I don't care what names you call me, I'll always love you. If you want me to back off, fine. But I still love you."

Lily continued to stare at him with wide eyes.

"Merlin, Lily, say something," James said as that sick feeling settled in his stomach again.

She opened her mouth again, but closed it silently. The moment passed, and before James could say anything more she shoved him aside and ran out of the alley.

**a/n- lyrics: **_**I wanted words but all I heard was nothing**_**. merlin i love the script. thanks for the splendid reviews, readers! you guys make me want to write more! vi**


	37. Just to See You Smile

**Title: Can't Move On**

**Pairing: James, Lily**

**Song: Just to See You Smile, by Tim McGraw**

**Words: 373**

"It's odd," James said casually as he picked at the grass beneath him. "Usually I'm fine. Brilliant, even."

"Then what's odd?' Sirius asked, resting his head against the large oak tree. The two of them had their Transfiguration books strewn out in front of them, but they hadn't turned the page since they sat down.

"Well, every once in awhile, it just hits you. Like flying into a brick wall or something."

"How many times have you flown into a brick wall?"

James shot him a look. "I'll see something, or someone will say something, and suddenly I'm reminded of her and everything goes to pieces for a minute."

"Only a minute?"

"I've had a lot of practice putting myself back together," James said with a grimace. They were silent for a bit as James played with his spare snitch.

"Maybe you should tell her that," Sirius said eventually.

"Unlikely," James snorted. "Why in the name of Merlin would she believe me?"

"Wouldn't it make you feel better to get it off of your chest as least?"

"No," James said. "The only thing that would make it better would be to always know that she's okay, that she's happy. Maybe to make her smile every once in awhile. But, seeing as that's impossible, you just learn to deal with it."

"Blimey, I'm glad I'm not in your shoes," Sirius said. "Marlene's great and all, but I don't feel like that about her."

"Maybe because your head is screwed on right," James said. A beat passed and they both burst out laughing.

"Yeah, sure," Sirius chuckled. "My head's screwed on just right."

"Crazy old bugger," James smiled.

"Does it get old?"

"It got old last year," James said. "Being bombarded with that. And you never know it's coming either, so you always have to be ready to fight it, so other people don't figure it out."

"That sounds dreadful," Sirius said, closing his eyes. "You seriously need to move on."

"Seriously-"

"Stop," Sirius interrupted. "Move on."

"Can't," James said, running a hand through his hair. "Or trust me, I would."

"Why can't you?" Sirius said.

"You can move on from lust, or even infatuation," James said, "but you can't move on from love, mate."

**a/n- SORRY it's been so long! College has been crazy. And, if you can't tell, I've fallen madly in love and that's just been a rollercoaster of crap. Reviews keep me writing! I'll post soon again, I promise. Vi**


	38. A Thousand Years

**Title: Not Far Behind**

**Pairing: Lily, James**

**Song: A Thousand Years, Christina Perri**

**Words: 463**

Things had changed. They were both Head students, he no longer hexed other students for the fun of it, and they seemed to be getting along as friends. Which is why, of course, James felt the need to give it one last try.

"So, Evans, there's a Hogsmeade trip this Saturday," he said after a meeting one day. He felt her freeze, with her back to him, but he continued anyway. Picking up on subtle hints was never one of his talents. "And we seem to be getting along better these days, so I was wondering if you'd like to accompany me."

James watched as Lily slowly turned around. Her face wasn't pulled with the usual look of irritation and disgust, but instead her eyes were wide and her whole body seemed to collapse a bit.

"James," she said softly. "Don't."

"Don't tell me you don't feel this," he said, taking a giant step toward her. "I catch you staring at me in the Common Room. You asked to borrow my Transfiguration notes the other day when I know for a fact that you already understood the topic, because you and Moony had discussed it earlier. You kissed me on the cheek before the last Quidditch match!" He was almost yelling now, his face turning red.

"I never said that," Lily whispered. James's arms limply fell to his sides.

"Then what are you saying?" He asked, in a much gentler tone.

"I just… James… I can't."

He went to challenge her, but when his eyes met hers, he immediately swallowed the words that were on the tip of his tongue. Her usually calm green eyes were blazing almost as much as her hair; they were alive with lust and fear and something else to which he couldn't put a name.

"But someday, maybe?" He said softly, placing his hand on her forearm. She looked at the floor before glancing back up at him, looking as meek as a doe.

"I'm so scared, James. I just… not yet. Maybe."

A strange feeling flooded his chest, and without thinking, he pulled her into a tight hug.

"I want you to be happy," he said. And as he said it, he realized that he meant it. "If you need more time, I'll wait."

"That's crazy," he heard her giggle into his shoulder.

"Eh, I've waited this long already," he chuckled back. He let her go and she took a step back with a small smile on her face. "What's another year?"

"Thank you, James," she said quietly, pressing her hand on his arm.

"Not a problem, Lily-flower," he grinned.

"What have I told you about that nickname?" Lily shrieked, taking a swipe at his shoulder. He laughed and took off down the corridor, with Lily not far behind.


	39. Marry Me

**Title: It's Always Been**

**Pairing: Neville, Hannah **

**Song: Marry Me, Train**

**Words: 465**

Neville sat at a table for two in the Leaky Cauldron, holding his menu to hide his face. He was watching Hannah Abbott chatting animatedly with a couple four tables away from him while taking their order. At one point, her laughter rang loudly through the pub. The war had ended two years ago tomorrow, and Hannah had never been far from his mind. The way she quietly encouraged him to restart Dumbledore's Army, the way she would talk to him in the middle of the night if he needed a friend. Luna was great, but something never felt quite right with her.

"Have you made a choice, sir?"

Neville lowered his menu.

"Neville!" Hannah smiled her big smile. "It's great to see a friendly face. Today's been dreadful."

"What's happened?" Neville said, wondering why his stomach was in knots.

"Just some of the world's rudest customers. The usual, then?"

"Yeah." He handed her the menu, glancing down at the table. "Oi, Hannah-" He looked up, but she had already disappeared into the back of the pub, presumably to get his drink.

_Just say it, Neville,_ he thought. _Just ask her already._ Chuckling, he realized he knew exactly what Harry had meant when he said that he'd take another dragon over asking a girl out any day. _At least, asking one you really cared about._

Shaking his head slightly, he pulled a Daily Prophet from his briefcase. The front was covered in the usual political nonsense, and the next couple pages were filled with articles about Quidditch and War memorials and such. He smiled when he saw the engagement announcement for a Harry Potter and the Harpies newest recruit, Ginny Weasley. Harry deserved some happiness.

"Here you are, then," Hannah said, placing a chilled Butterbeer in front of him. "Anything else I can get you?"

"Well-" _Say it, Neville. Merlin's beard, you killed Voldemort's snake._ It seemed funny how detached he felt from those days.

"If not, would you at least pretend to order something? Tom's son came in and there's a huge row happening back there that I don't want to be a part of." She shrugged her shoulders, grinning at him.

"A date?" His stomach felt like a rock and he wasn't entirely sure he was breathing, but he did his best to sound as casual as possible.

"What?" Hannah said, her eyebrows high with surprise.

"It was always you, Hannah," Neville said quickly. "Only I just realized it."

"Took you long enough," she said softly, smiling. "Tell me where and when." She gave him one more look before running off to fetch someone a packet of sugar or another Butterbeer.

Neville sat there, staring blankly at the empty chair across from him. _This is it,_ he thought. _It will always be Hannah._

a/n- Sorry I've been so MIA! It's been a crazy semester. Also, I tried to include both ships in this. I do believe that he would have had a crush on Luna, but not everybody ends up with their high school sweetheart.


End file.
